Star Wars Ghost Reunion
by El Trombonisto
Summary: Description: takes place after ROTJ. the ghosts of the people who died have a get together. Might be a oneshot, might turn into a couple chapters, it depends on how much stuff i can get written in one chapter. Please R&R this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

The Star Wars Ghosts Reunion

Description: takes place after ROTJ. the ghosts of the people who died have a get together. Might be a oneshot, might turn into a couple chapters, it depends on how much stuff i can get written in one chapter

Prologue: hey everyone this is my first fanfic on this website so please feel free to r & r!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline. Everything else belongs to George Lucas

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Invitation Cards

In a place far, far, away, nobody really knows where, the ghost of Padme Amidala was silently reading a holobook, when she heard a vehicle moving outside of her house.

"Mail's here!" she exclaimed."I can't wait to see what's going on in the galaxy right now! Oh... Wait a minute! I'm a ghost who can do a weird teleporty thingy!" she said, face palming.

Once she got her mail, she went inside and looked through it all.

"Bill... Bill... Bill... Magazine... Bill... Bill... Bill... Get Rich Quick Scam... Bill..." This went on for quite a while before she got to a rather peculiar piece of mail. It was just a holocard, but what caught her attention was the name of the person it was from.

"To: Padme Amidala From: The Hero With No Fears." Could it really be him? She quickly started reading the card.

"To all the people who died for the entertainment of people on Earth, you have been invited to a Star Wars ghost reunion (if you could call it that)! Me, Anakin Skywalker AKA The Hero with no fear AKA the Chosen One AKA secret husband of Padme Amidala (crap its not a secret anymore!) AKA Luke Skywalkers dad ( :D) AKA... I think you get it now!"

"That's my arrogant husband all right!" said Padme sarcastically. She read on.

"Anyway, I'm going to be having a party for all of the ghosts to catch up on old times, make up for anything we may have done in our lifetimes, like taking someone's lunch money, or accidentally killing your wife in an evil temper tantrum (sorry Padme!), or to just talk and have fun!

"Please rsvp for the party as soon as possible! The info for the party is on the 3rd page of the holocard."

As she finished reading the card, she said, "Well, I don't really have anything interesting going on at that time, so I may as well go!" She filled out the information and mailed it back to the sender.

Meanwhile, the same sort of situation occured with lots of other people, including Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Ahsoka Tano, and many other Jedi and random background characters that nobody really pays any attention to. They all filled out the rsvp and mailed it back, some of them (yes Mace, im talking about you) were very reluctant to do so. They all rsvp'd for the party, and soon, the party day had arrived...

DUN DUN DUN! How will everyone react to seeing Anakin, the one responsible for most of their deaths? (although the background characters don't have to worry so much, because they are just background characters and nobody really cares about them :D)

So how was it? Please Rate and Review (is that what r&r means, im still new to this website) Please don't say things like "this sucks" or "really bad" please tell me what i need to fix so i can fix it! Constructive criticism only please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 everyone! My thanks goes to Scfilover for giving me ideas since i hit a large writers block the other day :(

Disclaimer: i dont own anything except the plotline, it all belongs to George Lucas. Oh and I also dont own Hallmark, even though its only mentioned briefly In this chapter.

Chapter 2: A Very Long Walk

It was the day Padme had dreaded for the last 5 weeks: the party day. Ever since she sent that invitation back, she had regretted it.

"I hope I die on the way to the party!", said padme. "wait a sec... Im already dead!" She started getting ready to go. She was almost ready to leave the house, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Its us, Obi Wan and Ahsoka" Obi Wan replied.

"Hey you two!" she said openning the door. "Whats got you guys coming over here?"

"These." Ahsoka said, holding a holocard similar to Padme's.

"He invited you too?" Padme asked.

"He invited everyone." Obi Wan said. "We thought it would be better to travel to the quote on quote reunion. Just as a precaution." he said.

"Greetings, Senator Amidala." said Yoda.

"Where did you come from?" They all asked the little green creature that nobody knows where he actually lives.

"My house, I came from, hmhmhmhm!"

"Master Yoda that was the corniest joke in the universe." said Padme.

"For 900 years have I-" he started.

"Here we go again." said Ahsoka.

"Quiet Padawan Tano, or hit you with my gimerstick, I will. As I was saying, for 900 years, have I trained Jedi, so know what jokes are corny, I would!" he finished.

After another half hour of walking and listening to Yoda rambling on and on about random things and making more corny jokes, everyone decided theyd had enough, so they distracted him with a shiny object and ran.

Another half hour later, they were wondering why it was taking so long to get there, they looked at the map. Theyd been reading the map upside down!

"Ahsoka, how is it possible to read a map upside down?" Padme asked ahsoka.

"Like this!" She started showing her how she read the map upside down.

After another long 30 minutes of walking, they finally got to their destination. Obi-Wan thought it would be safer to knock from a distance, so they hid behind a tree and he used the Force to knock on the door. A few seconds later, Anakin finally opened the door and they came out of their hiding place. When Anakin saw them, he looked like his old, or rather young self again, looking as arrogant and self confident as ever, with a touch of a mischievous smile. In other words, he looked like Anakin before he became evil. Then his face changed for a split second to sadness, but he quickly covered it up when he realized that they almost saw him that way. Padme however, had noticed the glimpse of sadness, and made a mental note to ask him about it later. Padme seemed to be able to keep her cool in front of him very well, considering the circumstances.

The others, however (Ahsoka mainly) werent taking his presence too well. Ahsoka looked like she wanted to strangle him (if thats even possible) and she had daggers in her eyes. Obi-Wan, the Negotiator, sent a telepathic message to her to keep her from trying to actually hurt him. Anakin could sense all of the thoughts moving around in his former masters head, like a locomotive that's moving too fast.

Obi-Wan thought he would lighten up the atmosphere with a little bit of banter that became tradition between him and Anakin. "Really, Anakin? You kill us, get killed yourself, and then throw a party? Really? A party?"

"Yup. I dont know why, I guess its because i hate writing sorry that i killed you cards, and Hallmark doesnt exactly make a 'im sorry i killed you' card!" So I figured why not throw a party?"

"You do realize how many people that are coming are probably going to try to strangle you, right?" obi wan asked.

"Ya i know" he replied. "So, how are you doin', Snips?"

Ahsoka, surprised that he remembered her old nickname, said, "Oh fine, you know, except for one thing... Im DEAD! She looked away from him. Anakin, who knew Ahsoka as a child, knew that she'd be back to her old self in about an hour.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make up for what I did when I was living too."

Ahsoka ran inside and started doing who knows what, while the others stayed outside in an awkward position.

"Why don't you guys come in?" I've got everything a party needs!"

Obi-wan rolled his eyes at Anakin and walked in behind him, with Padme following behind him.

DUH DUH DUH! What has happened to Yoda? Will Ahsoka stop being rude to Anakin? And who are the 3 new characters coming in Chapter 3? Find Out Next Time on STAR WARS GHOSTS REUNION!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, long story, so to make it short, my computer got infected with a huge virus which took me forever to get out. Plus my mind has been on other things lately like school, (im in college) so I have been pressed for time lately. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, until then, See Ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Im sorry guys but I have lost all interest in this story so I will not be posting anymore chapters, but do not worry, I will start new stories in the Percy Jackson section mostly (there may be some fanfics in other sections. My thanks goes to my faithful readers and reviewers, keep watching my profile to see if I have any new stories, but this story will not continue. Im going into college in the next few weeks, but I will try to post a lot of stories in that time to keep you busy, but don't expect any updates on them for a week or two. Thanks Again. Later! PS if anyone would like to take over this story, be my guest, so write anything you want (preferably ScifiLover, but anyone can take it, just send me a pm)

-SuperRedbaron221-


	5. Chap 5 Suprise Guests and Poetic Yoda!

Chapter 3

Hey everyone I'm back! I'm sorry I stopped my story before but life got a little complicated, but now that I've got everything straightened out I thought I would continue for all the people who flamed me with pms saying WHY DID YOU STOP? Or YOU SUCK!

On a side note, my note last time about three surprise guests, I lied... There's actually four, because I had an idea for another yesterday.

So yeah here goes.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

OH WAIT I ALMOST FORGOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars… yet. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! The only things in this story that belong to me unfortunately, are the storyline, plot and the general idea for the story (unless anyone else has seen a story like mine, if so, speak up please). So yeah, I don't want anyone whining to me saying "OH YOU DIDN'T GIVE CREDIT TO GEORGE LUCAS SO I'M GOING TO SUE YOU, WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" (cry babies)

Warning: This chapter does make use of some language, only to accentuate some of the characters that appear in this chapter, so you've been warned, and if you don't like language, simply either pm me, nice message), or just stop reading.

_**END OF AUTHORS NOTE**_

While our favorite characters were setting up for the party that was soon to come, a lone figure was walking down the middle of the street, quite amused by a quarter that was rolling down the street.

"Mine, you are!" yelled our little green troll friend. Yoda was too busy chasing his shiny little piece of metal (though why he was chasing it, I have no idea, since he is a ghost and can't pick anything up) that he didn't realize that his friends had ditched him. He realized this only after a thirty minute chase (really long hill) and then getting mad that he couldn't take his shiny thing!

He finally found a random person on the street with a map (a living person who couldn't see him) and freaked the guy out by using the force to levitate the map out of the guys hands. The poor guy ran down the middle of the street screaming like a little girl and got run over by a car. Yoda finally found his way back to where he thought the party was, but ended up in a coffee shop where he sat down waiting for party guests that would never be there(I know, poor little guy D:).

Meanwhile, back at Anakin's place, our favorite characters Obi Wan, Ahsoka, Padme, and Anakin were finished setting up the party, when the first guests arrived, Mace Windu and Plo Koon.

"Hey well if it isn't old baldy!" said Anakin.

"Well if it isn't 'I'm so awesome I can send a whole galaxy into chaos!", replied Mace.

Later, after most of the party guests arrived, (everybody but Yoda lol) and the music was turned up to full volume and everybody was having as good of a time as you can at an 'I'm sorry I killed you' party.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open, and three hooded men walked in the room. Suddenly, someone in the crowd whispered 'woah, dude this is exactly like that western scene in the bar in Back to the Future (hahah I made a funny).

Another guy got out his Iphone and posted an update to his status on Facebook.

*at a party with The Chosen One, epic re-enactment of the bar fight scene in Back to the Future taking place, so awesome*. Another guy starting video taping the showdown with his video camera.

Back to the three men, one was all wrinkled, one was red and had dark brown and black horns all over his head, and the other was really old.

"Hello Jedi, we are here to crash this party. So consider it crashed! Muahahahahaha!" said the one now recognized as one Darth Sidious.

"Well if it isn't the three people I hate the most, Count Cooku(cuckoo, like the clock), Darth Troll, and Darth Hideous(lol I know, I'm good aren't I :D), said Anakin.

"Hello Anakin", said all three.

Ok you three, get the hell out of my house now.

"No.", they all said.

Suddenly, everybody in the room was blinded by a bright white light that came from above! A lone figure descended from above, dressed in a whit suit.

Everybody: O_O

Everybody but the Sith got down on one knee and bowed to the mysterious figure.

"I have cometh to an awesome party created by my own characters; you may bow down before me now!

"Who the hell are you?"Asked Darth Sidious. "You just interrupted our awesome party crashing!"

How dare you disrespect the one and only, almighty GEORGE LUCAS!" said the figure.

"Ummm… like this?" Sidious replied.

I created you and had you killed off by your own apprentice!" George exclaimed. "I wrote your whole life from beginning to end; there is nothing you can do that I don't know about." George replied, almost about to unleash his wrath on the unsuspecting Sith.

"How about this Georgie?" Sidious said while flipping George off.

"F#%$ off George!" he yelled. George took out his quad-bladed lightsaber.

"Wanna repeat that?" he exclaimed. He then proceeded to shoot a beam of energy out of his hands(think of Iron Man, if you want to know what it looked like) which shot them so far, you couldn't see them in the sky any more, they were so far away.

"Lesson numero uno, don't piss off George Lucas!" George said. "Now on to other business, Anakin, I got your invite, so when does the party start?"

"Whenever you want it to! You should be the guest of honor here!"

"Anakin you can stop being an idiot now and get up, and so can the rest of you."

After an hour of partying, nobody had seen or heard from Ahsoka, and. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme were getting concerned, and set out to look for her. After thirty minutes of searching for her, they finally found her, but they were shocked by what they had found! They found Ahsoka...

DUH DUH DUH! A cliffhanger! Lol I just pissed off a bunch of people with that! (Aw man that means I'm gonna get spammed with flame mail) Well I hope you liked this chapter, but the next update might not be for some time again, but i will try my hardest not to make them as far apart as this one was.

Well see ya next time!

(Oh and what's that thing called at the end of a movie, after the credits, its like a short scene? Idk but I have one)

A lone green figure sat up on stage with a mic and a stool with the audience of thirty in front of him. He slowly became speaking into the mic with a soft drum beat and cymbals behind him. He began to read his poem aloud to his audience.

Jedi Master Yoda I am,

And sad, I feel

Abandoned I feel,

Ditched I have been,

Alone I am.

(lol now a lot of you are probably thinking wtf right now, I know I read that to myself and thought what was I thinking when I wrote that? But when a writer writes something he usually has a reason, even if he forgets it, so yeah, that was it!

As always, please please PLEASE review, favorite, alert, whatever, but please do something to tell me what you think!


End file.
